Horrible Goblin
by Vanessa-Jane
Summary: It's been ten years Sarah has been in the Labyrinth and she's not planing on going back.But what happens when Jareth comes back with an awful secret?Sarah might just have to face her fears after all.
1. Flooding back

It had been ten years since Sarah had been to the Labyrinth and she was glad. She was sixteen when she last was there and she wasn't planing to go back. Sarah had moved out of home and lived in a small house big enough for two or at least three people. Toby was now thirteen and didn't cause Sarah much hassle. She hadn't seen much of her father or her step mother since she moved out eight years ago. Only to see Toby and for special occasions. Everything was fine until one visit at her father's.

"We are going away for a few days and we need you to look after Toby. You'll be welcome to stay here if you like." Her father's voice was firm but gentle.

"No I can't I have things to do this week."Sarah tried to plea with him.

"Sarah please just this once ."

"Fine! But I'm staying here." And that was it. I'm going to be bored and looking after a smug teenager which happens to be my dork of a brother,Toby,she thought grimly.

The day came when she had to look after Toby. Both Toby and Sarah said their goodbyes and watched their parents leave. Once gone they trailed back to the house.

"So,what do you do around here that's fun?"

"Sarah,if you came around a lot more you'd see it's so boring around here. I wish..."

"don't say anything!" Toby just looked at her strangely before he said...

"I just want excitement or something interesting to happen."

Night fell pretty quickly that night. Sarah tucked Toby into bed and was about to leave.

"Sis,could you tell me a story. Like the once you used to tell me."

Sarah froze. What was she going to say?She couldn't just tell him the truth. Could she?

"Well,I do know one. It's about a girl and the goblin prince." She begun to tell him the whole story but she did change the names. Sarah didn't want Toby to know that the baby and the girl in the story was actually them.

Once he was asleep she also headed of to her old room. Sarah felt different being in there,like she was out of place. Suddenly,a white owl appeared at her window. It kept scratching and peaking the window. Sarah went over to the window and let the owl in. Within minutes,the goblin king stood in front of her.

"Took you long enough. I'd almost started to think you weren't coming back." His voice had got more husher over time but he still looked the same,even after ten years he still looked like the first time Sarah had seen him.

"Jareth,this wasn't my idea. I would rather forgot all about you and that Labyrinth you have. So go on then,how did you find me?"

"Sarah,Sarah,Sarah do you really think I'm not going to look at for you. I still love you. You know,you could come back with me and rule goblin city with me."Jareth voice broke through everything Sarah was feeling.

"No thanks."she said shortly then ushered him out the room through the window where he came in from.

"You'll come with me in the end." then he was gone in his owl form again. Sarah shut and locked the window then went to bed. Tossing and turning as memories flooded back.


	2. Not Here Again

Jareth had said he would come back for her but Sarah hoped he was lying. Why me?Sarah thought this very often.

"Sarah where are you!?"Toby's call cut out like a knife cutting through the silence. She ran to Toby's room,which was only across the hall,and wrenched open his door.

"Toby are you ok?What's wrong?What happened?"Sarah could see the outline of Toby's body near the window. He was standing in front of another outlined figure. Sarah knew straight away it was Jareth. The light wouldn't go on so Sarah felt herself around to the edge of the huge bed Toby had.

"So,now your going to take my little brother...again...just because I won't go back with you."

"Dear Sarah,Toby here wished to meet me. I only did what he wished but now of course I think he might be regretting it. Just like you."

Sarah drew in a breath by she kept her cool. She got hold of Toby's hand and tried to pull him away. Instead Jareth pushed Toby away and grabbed Sarah's arm. Toby was crying and screaming but he was very shortly occupied with goblins.

"What are you doing?I'm not going with you,I refuse to go there again." Sarah said struggling to get free.

"I think you'll find you are." Jareth's cold voice hissed in her ear.

Then just like before,the room disappeared and both her and Jareth were standing in a huge castle. Sarah forced herself not to cry,she had never wanted to come back to this place. She had never intended for Toby to know that he was the little baby boy in the story let alone let Toby see her disappear right in front of his eyes.

"Welcome home Sarah. I think once you decorate this place you'll love it." Jareth cruel smirk flashed across his face.

"I don't want to be here. Take me home. NOW!!!" She screamed at him. All he did was laugh. He came closer to her but Sarah squirmed away. She stomped down the hall where she saw several goblins watching her.

She reached the dungeons. Why would Jareth,the goblin king,need dungeons?She thought.


	3. Deadly Evening

Once near the dungeons she heard a familiar cry.

"HEEEELP!"was all she heard. The voice of course was Hoggle,she ran toward the voice and knelt down to where the voice was.

"Hoggle,Hoggle are you there?"Her voice echoed in the dark room. Sarah's hand brushed across something like ruff.

"Hoggle what has he done to you?" Sarah said as she realised Hoggle was right in front of her.

"Sarah is that you?Jareth put me here because he wants me to convince you to stay. He wants you to rule with him and he told me that if I refused I would be put here."

"Why didn't he just put you in the Ubleate?" Sarah was concerned that Hoggle was being feed or even had any company at all. She didn't even know how long he had been here for. Then a thought struck Sarah as if an ice block had slid down her back.

"Where's Ludo?"

"Ludo,Ludo's fine. He escaped before Jareth got to me. Jareth wants me to convince you otherwise he's going to dunk me head first in the bog. I had no choice." Sarah didn't have to ask what the bog was because she knew it was the bog of internal stench.

Relief rushed over her when she thought of Ludo escaping. He would be able to get help and keep an eye on Toby. Ludo was big enough to take down any goblin and with that rock power thing no goblin could stand in his way, Sarah though.

"How do I get you out of here?" she asked Hoggle.

"I don't know all I know is Jareth is keeping me here." With that Sarah left. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she had to do something.

"Sarah come down and eat something."Jareth's voice came through her door. Sarah didn't answer,she was thinking of Toby and how she had let him down. "Sarah if you don't eat,you'll get weak and I don't want you to get weak." His voice had a cold edge to it as he said this. Why would he want me to eat?He may have poisoned it or something to make me forget like he did before,She thought.

"I'm not hungry!"Sarah yelled back through the door. The truth was,Sarah was starving. All night she was thinking of how she could save Hoggle and Ludo and keep Toby safe. So far she thought of nothing not even to save herself.

"Sarah please. You have to eat." Jareth would not stop. What can I do,she thought as he kept talking. "You're going to go hungry and get weak if you do not eat. You can't escape me this time. Sarah you escaped last time but now I have you." All Sarah could think of was food but she didn't want to eat goblin food less then sitting in Jareth presence.

In the end Sarah came out the door. Jareth of course was standing there in his cruel manor. He tried to take her hand but she pulled away. If I'm going to save myself,Toby and my friends,I have to play this out,Sarah thought as she walked in front of him to the large room where a huge table was set up with heaps of food. There was a chair on each side of the table and two large candles. Most of the food was in darkness.

"Sarah you will like it here. You'll be able to rule alongside me." Jareth said once he had sat down. Sarah had also sat down and was thinking of how she was going to play this out.

"One day we could bring Toby here" Sarah said when she decided what to do next. Jareth's cruel smile fade away into something like hate,but his voice was the same tone of cruelness.

"Why would you need him here?You have me and everything you've ever wanted. You don't need Toby here. Now,eat or you'll get weak. I can't have you weak." Jareth ordered.

After they ate,Jareth danced with Sarah. Sarah thought she would make him think he could trust her then she would figure things out from there. An hour later Sarah went up to her room. She had demanded her own room. She just lay on the huge bed and cried.


	4. Frightening Morning

The next morning she woke up to the sound of Jareth voice behind the door. Sarah felt a surge of fear through her body as she answered him.

"I'm awake! Go away!" she got out of bed and walked over to the large window on the other side of the room. Sarah had the idea the night before of climbing out of the window.

"Stop with this nonsense and come out here at once!" Jareth's cold voice fluttered through the door.

"I don't want to!"Sarah yelled back trying to hold back tears.

Jareth didn't like this so all Sarah heard next was the crashing of the door being slammed open. Sarah could see the cold hatred in his face as he stomped very angrily over to her.

"WHEN I SAY COME OUT,YOU COME OUT!" Jareth yelled in her face while had her arm tightly in his hand. It could have easily left a bruise on her arm,which it did instantly.

Sarah began to cry. She knew that Jareth would be looking at the sweet,soft tears that fell from her face and it sickened her to know that he would let go after he saw her pain. Self pity and hurt flashed in his eyes before he let Sarah go and turned around to face the door again.

"There's a dress over on the dressing table I'd like you to wear today." Jareth said softly to Sarah, without even taking his eyes off the door.

After about a minute or two he left the room,leaving Sarah to recover from what just happened.

_Why dose he feel hurt? His the one hurting me not the other way around. Why should he try and make me feel guilty? _

Sarah couldn't help be to think. Without even realising what she was doing she went to the dressing table and took the wonderfully made,aqua green dress and put it on before reluctantly walking out the door.

Apart of her didn't want to go and find Jareth but there was apart of her that did want to and knew exactly where he was too.


	5. Fairy Magic

Walking down the stairs,Sarah heard music flutter up from the dining hall. She was walking as if in a trance or a dream and hearing the music that danced around her,she started to hum. A part of her wondered what the hell she was doing and the other part was too distant to snap out of it. She reached the dining hall and saw that Jareth was there with a frustrated look.

Sarah didn't know why but she had the urge to smile at him.

"Jareth my dear,I'm sorry about arguing with you." _What the hell am I talking about? _Sarah said to herself.

"Well,it's better late then never. Please take a sit and eat something." Jareth voice was calm and all his frustration was gone from his face. He looked pleased with himself. Sarah was vaguely aware that his eyes trailed down to her arm were there was a huge purpler bruise from his grip.

While she ate she also hummed to the music still dancing all around her. Sarah was amazed when she saw a fairy fly past her. She wondered if Jareth had seen it as well. Sarah may be half dreamily but she knew if she said she saw a fairy that Jareth would differently kill it. So Sarah said nothing.

"Sarah are you ok? I'm going to be a bit busy today but by the afternoon I'll be able to do something with you. Will you be ok until then?" Jareth voice was unusually soft as he said this.

"Yes dear,I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a walk around my new home." Sarah noted in her mind that she was going to find the fairy.

After awhile Jareth and Sarah went separate ways. She was still in her dream like state when she walked out the huge doors that lead inside the castle. Sarah walked in this state for awhile until she came across the fairy she had seen.

"Hello,what's your name?" Sarah asked

"Sarah,snap out of it. Your in danger." The fairy's sweet voice said. Straight away Sarah's dream like state stopped working and she was herself again.

"Sarah it's your brother. His here looking for you. I'm his friend,I'm the one who bought him here. He wants to find you and he asked me to make sure your safe. His with Ludo at the moment so don't worry too much."

Reality hit Sarah,hard. She started to cry as she listened closely to the fairy.

"Toby's here...No he can't be...I never wanted him to go through this..."

"Sarah theses no time to worry. Your in danger,you have to follow me."

"No, not without Hoggle." Sarah stood up and was about to go back inside when the fairy spoke again.

"I'll help you. I know where the key is." and then the most amazing thing happened, the tiny fairy grew to a full sized person. She was stunningly beautiful and she walked and ran with a sort of grace only a fairy can posse.

"Lets go." She said in a musical voice and her and Sarah went inside the castle.


	6. Magical Place

"Hoggle,Hoggle where are you?It's so dark in here I can't see a thing" Sarah cried desperately into the darkness.

"Here's the key. Where is your friend?" The fairy said to Sarah. Truthfully Sarah wasn't focusing on finding Hoggle,she was bothered by the fact she didn't know the fairy's name. "Sarah?"

"Yes...Hoggle...I'm not sure where he is...what's your name?"Sarah stumbled on the words as if she might not know how to talk. The fairy didn't answer her but instead gracefully ran over to a little cell where a body lay perfectly still. Sarah didn't know what it was she was seeing,then the realisation hit. It was Hoggle.

"Hoggle please don't be dead. Please Hoggle wake up." She cried the took the key from the fairy and fumbled to find the key hole.

"Maybe this might help" The fairy said as she lifted up her arm and whispered something Sarah didn't quiet catch. Instantly there was light and Sarah could see the key hole.

Once inside the small cell she knelt down to Hoggle. Hoggle's body was still and he did little breathing but as if he felt the tears that were sliding down Sarah's cheek his eyes flew open. He smiled a small smile up at her and tried to reach her cheek to stop the tears.

"Sarah we have to get Hoggle out of here know. A goblin is coming down here I think he has food for the prisoners. This is not a good place to be found." The fairy said. Then everything happened too fast for Sarah to know what was happening.

All she remembered doing was carrying Hoggle in her arms and running to keep up to a flying fairy.

Suddenly,all three of them were in a garden outside the castle. Sarah didn't know why the fairy stopped there but she was tankful for the rest. She put Hoggle down on the grass and went over to a fountain to get some water for him. The fairy grew to full size again and walked over to where Sarah was giving Hoggle water.

"You wanted to know my name,well Sarah I'm Selina. I'm your brother's friend." Selina said. Sarah felt relived because she knew the fairy had been helping her brother plus she knew her name now.

Sarah smiled at Selina and then went back to helping Hoggle drink his water. Selina went somewhere and Sarah vaguely knew she had gone but then out the conner of her eye she knew Selina had came back. She was holding a lot of grapes and she walked back over to Sarah.

"Here you and Hoggle have some of these." Selina smiled then gave the grapes to Sarah.

"Why did we stop here?Wouldn't Jareth be able to find us here?" Sarah asked through gulps of food.

"This place is where my kind are safe from Jareth. He will not be able to find you because he doesn't know this place exists. See Jareth kills my kind and uses our power for his own purposes, that's why we made this place. The fairy's you see get killed are the ones who have lost their powers and find it hard to live so they go looking for Jareth. It's sad what he does to them...I've watched it happen to my sister before all of the fairies came together to make this place." Sarah watched silent tears fall down Selina's face.

_I didn't know fairies could cry _was all Sarah could think of. Then she felt drowsy and she heard Selina say it was safe to sleep in this magical place she had bought both Sarah and Hoggle to. That's exactly what she did,she slept on the grass.


	7. Unexpected Twist

The following morning Sarah awoke to find that Hoggle was nowhere in sight. With a frantic movement, Sarah jumped and hit her head on what a appeared to be a rock of some sort of stone hanging over her head. She yelped then quickly laid back down on the grass. A sudden urge to look around took over her. What she saw as her eyes glided over her surroundings surprised her. Sarah was amazed that she wasn't on grass and she wasn't in the place she had fallen asleep next to Hoggle.

_Maybe I was moved by the fairy folk or maybe it was all just a dream and Toby wasn't in any danger._

"Sarah, my dear. I hope Selina has helped you to understand the nature of all of this. Jareth has grown very fond of you and my dear, I must say I see a great strength in you." A very bright and white voice said as it floated in the room. Sarah didn't know what to do, she just looked toward the voice and stared into the brightness.

"My dear, are you ok? Can you not speak?

"Where-where is Hoggle?" Sarah stuttered.

The light was getting closer and it was easier for Sarah to see that there was a figure coming into view. The figure chuckled but kept walking toward Sarah.

"Where is Hoggle?" Sarah asked again, this time with a little more anger put to her voice.

The figure, still surrounded by a bright white light, stopped and chuckled again.

"Hoggle is quite safe, as are you. Selina tells me that you've been under a very nasty hypnotic spell. Let me take a look at you then." The figure was so sweet sounding that immediately Sarah found herself relaxing and fighting so hard to hold back one of her very loud laughs. She felt so child-like in front of this strange yet sweet figure.

"Uh, excuse me but how can you see me? I can't even see where exactly I am." Sarah said fighting back yet another giggling laugh.

Within minutes Sarah was standing in the grassy area where she last remembered laying next to Hoggle before waking up in that dark cave-like stone room. The bright figure turned out to be an older fairy and she had been studying Sarah for what seemed to Sarah as forever. This older fairy had silvery long hair and a wrinkled face but her soft blue eyes softened her features to make her look like a very kind sweet grandmother.

"Ah yes, I see why he likes you so. That's odd he's never before put you under a hypnotic spell. Nasty spells they are." She seemed to be talking more to herself then to Sarah.

Though Sarah felt like she should feel in the silence, "Where's Hoggle I haven't seen him or Selina all day?"

"Yes, yes Hoggle. He and Selina went to help your brother and Ludo find you. The plan is to find you here but the problem is sending the two of you back. Jareth would not have made it easy to leave. He learnt from the best you know." The fairy seemed detached like she was at a distant and Sarah was hearing only her faint whisper.

"Who's the 'best' around here?" Sarah asked assuming the best would be someone magical like Jareth himself.

"His mother. Taught him all she knew but he wanted more then just knowledge. His mother banished him from this place and all things pure and good. Who would have thought he would be the cruellest of all the goblin kings past." Sarah was stunned speechless.

"His own mother? Jareth must have done something terrible."

"I had to do it. He was too out of control and his thirst for danger putting my people and his sisters in danger. I had no choice, I had to banish him."

Sarah was shocked as the fairy's words hit her.


	8. Rotten Deed

The next few minutes past in silence and Sarah just sat there. Then a thought hit Sarah like a ton of bricks and she had the sudden urge to talk to Selina so she could help Sarah understand the mass of mess swilling in her mind. Then she herd herself speak.

"What's you name? Who are Jareth sisters? Are they fairies like you? Why hasn't Jareth got wings?" Sarah couldn't help herself, she had to ask.

"Whoo there. My dear do you always ask so many questions? You do ask the weirdest questions, I didn't believe Selina when she told me. Yes his sisters are fairies but I think you should ask Selina about all of that. She is in fact my daughter. My name is Kendra and I am Jareth mother and so I was the one who took away his wings therefore he grew too full size."

Sarah was amazed of how much she had just learnt. She didn't know what to do with the information then the terrible thought of Selina watching Jareth kill her sister. Sarah kept thinking _that means Jareth killed his sister while his other sister watched. _Sarah wanted to talk to Selina and she wanted to lie down.

Kendra must have saw how white Sarah's face was because she helped Sarah walk to the little cave/room and layed her down.

"You just rest, dear. I'll get one of the messengers to get Selina back here. I think you two need to discuss some things." Kendra said in a tiny voice then quickly left Sarah alone. Sarah soon fell asleep and thought of recent events until darkness swallowed her whole.

An hour later Sarah woke up to the familiar sweet voice of Selina singing to her. Sarah sat up carefully not to hit her head.

"Mum told you then. I guess you've figured out by now that I'm Jareth's sister." Selina had tear stains down her beautiful face and her voice was like a the whispering wind.

"You watched while Jareth killed your sister. Why did he?" Sarah heard herself ask.

"Jamie was somewhat mum's favourite and Jareth hated her for it. He would always try new spells and do everything he could to get mum's attention. I didn't mind of course that Jamie was the best at everything. She was growing up to be like mum, a powerful fairy. One day when we were about 15, Jareth made Jamie bleed and took some of her blood. All the fairies thought it was just another thing Jareth did. He was a disturbed boy, you know. But what he did was unspeakable. I went to see if I could help Jamie with anything, that's when I saw Jareth standing and talking to Jamie. I hid behind the bushes and saw that Jamie couldn't move and she was crying asking him to stop. Some of his words drifted my way, they sounded like some kind of ritual for darkness. I heard him say 'And with this sacrifice I take into the darkness'. I wanted to help her but I couldn't. I watched Jareth rip of her wings and then suck her life right out of her body." Selina stopped and started to cry.

Sarah didn't know what to say to comfort her. _What can you say?_She asked herself. She just sat there and listened to Selina's sorrowful cry.


	9. Pisoner Again

Somehow Sarah had fallen asleep through the night. When she awoke she just lay there, listening to the trees and the soft breathing of the creatures around me. It had been almost two days _or has it been three? _Sarah had forgotten something. Something important. But at the same time it felt like she had been in the same position before. Everything was so quiet that the sudden sound at the foot of her cave made her jump and hit her head.

"Sarah. Sarah something's wrong here. You don't belong here" Hoggle's rough voice came settling on Sarah's skin.

She thought about what he said for a few minutes but pushed the thought away. She started to laugh, though she wasn't sure why.

"Sarah why are you laughing? What about Toby?"

That made her stop and think. Sarah knew she was forgetting something but the harder she tried to remember, the more her head hurt.

"Silly Hoggle, telling Sarah things she wants to forget" A voice said behind her. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and realised it was Kendra, "Don't you like it here dear?"

Sarah nodded, she felt like a small child that had just been caught doing something bad. Sarah looked at Hoggle's worried face then up at Kendra's angelic one.

"I think I might help Hoggle pick some berries" she said smiling.

"Of course dear" Kendra left her and Hoggle to walk around.

Once they had walked out of ear shot of Kendra, Sarah thought it was safe to talk.

"Hoggle, do you know the way out of here?" she grabbed Hoggle by the arm.

"No, I-I just don't know this place. I know there's a gate somewhere but I-I-I'm not sure"

Sarah crouched down on the grass. Was she sure she wanted to leave to beautiful home of the fairies? _I'm not even sure what I'm looking for._

"I know the way," a sweet voice said behind some bushes, "My mother wants to keep you here you know. You remind us all of Jasmine," the voice came out of the bush to revel Selina, "She doesn't understand that you could never be her"

By then Hoggle had stepped in front of Sarah as if protecting her. She looked at Hoggle's small body and then at Selina, who was offering an escape.

_I have to leave, I don't belong here. There's someone or something I need to look for. _"Which way?" she asked determinately.

Selina nodded and pointed to a narrow path. Sarah and Hoggle started to walk down the path when they noticed Selina following them. Sarah turned to face her and Selina blushed slightly.

"I promised Toby I would bring you back myself" 


	10. Who To Trust

Bit by bit Sarah started to get her memory back. With every bit of her memory that came back, she felt sick. _Why did I tell Toby that story of all those years ago? I knew he would try and wish to see the prince. Why was I so stupid?_

"Where is my brother anyway?" she heard herself ask.

Selina turned and giggled, "Getting your memory back I see. Don't worry he's not far up here"

She didn't know if she can trust this fairy, not after her mother tried to take away her memories and keep her as her prisoner.

"Is he safe?" Sarah asked.

Selina started to walk but then she disappeared into her tiny form, "Yes he's safe, he's with Ludo"

"How did Toby get into the Labyrinth?" Hoggle asked gruffly.

Selina did not answer him nor did she speak again to Sarah as she lead the up a very steep hill.

Sarah and Hoggle walked in silence while Selina flew just ahead of them. With every step, Sarah began to grow tired. She wasn't sure how long they had been walking or even how long it would take for Jareth to learn where she was.

"I'm hungry" Hoggle interrupted her thoughts.

"We can't stop. It's almost night fall, we'll be easy targets at night" Selina hissed.

"Hoggle's right. We need a rest" Sarah said, helping Hoggle's argument.

"Fine but if I say move, I mean it" Selina huffed.

A few minutes passed in silence. Sarah couldn't shake the feeling something was wrong.

"Selina, how is it I'm going to get out of the Labyrinth this time?"

"Good thinking Sarah" Hoggle agreed.

Selina was silent for a few moments then she grew to life size again, "This time, I have to help. This time you are going to leave Jareth to the fairies" Selina spoke harshly but gentle at the same time.

Sarah was too conflicted with her emotions to realise that she'd have to trust the fairy that stood in front of her.


	11. The Goblin King

Full from the various berries Selina found for them, they hit the road. It was dawn and Sarah could see the sun just poking up through the trees.

"Is that the way we're going?" She asked.

"Yes, we should reach Toby in an hour" Selina replied.

Sarah was overjoyed. In an hour she'd be reunited with her brother. They'll be able to go home and eat all the ice-cream in the world. She remembered taking to his favourite ice-cream shop for his sixth birthday and ordering the large chocolate sunday. She enjoyed having that memory placed firmly in her mind. As time passed Sarah became anxious.

"Are we close?" She asked Selina.

"Yes, just a couple more minutes"

She felt something on her hand but when she looked down it was Hoggle holding it.

"It's ok Sarah, we'll get there" He reassured her.

A few minutes later they reached a clearing. When Sarah looked around, no one was there.

"YOU TRICKED US! WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" She screamed at the fairy.

"I don't understand. He was here, him and Ludo. They were here" Selina said softly.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted a fairy" Hoggle said outraged.

"No,no, no. You shouldn't have" A familiar voice said trough the mist the suddenly surrounded them.

"JARETH I KNOW YOUR THERE! WHERE'S MY BROTHER?" Sarah screamed into the mist.

Suddenly, Jareth stood before them holding a small boy in front of him.

"Did you really think I was going to just let you slip away again. I had my eye on you the whole time. It was easy to put a spell on my dear mother to keep you there. I never thought you'd actually get this far," he paused and looked at his sister, "You, why are you helping a human. It's not like you like them"

"I'm helping because, like everyone else, she wants to get away from you" Selina said firmly.

"Oh my dear sister, what vile things has she put in your head?," he paused again, walking closer to Sarah with her brother forcefully moving as well, "Sarah my dear, you can come back with me. You don't need him" He said and tossed Toby to the ground.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. I wanted to come looking for you and then I meet Selina. She said she could bring you to me" Toby said as Sarah ran toward him.

"How touching. You wanted this Sarah. All those years ago, you wished me to take him away. You wanted to be by yourself, you wanted me all those years ago. Remember" Jareth's cruel voice rested on Sarah's skin.

She had wanted it in some way all those years ago. She was caught up in having everything she ever wanted back then.

"I NEVER WANTED YOU!" She screamed at him.

"Jareth, you've played a cruel game with Sarah" Hoggle said running toward the cover of the trees.

"Have I Hoggle? I remember you doing the same by giving Sarah that peach"

"You made me" Hoggle deafened himself.

"Did I? I thought you were the selfish one. I thought you were the one who decided to give it to her"

Hoggle ran in deeper into the trees and hid there.

"Jareth, I want you to let them go" Selina's voice had harsh and angry.

"Not yet dear sister. I came for what I want and I'm not leaving till I have her"

"I will never be yours. I defeated you last time I can do it again" Sarah argued.

"Not the same way you can't"

"But I can," Toby got up and walked over to Jareth, "Too many voices haven't been heard, too many life's have been taken, the king of all will fall, but only by the small child's call"

Suddenly, Jareth looked smaller and the world around them started to fade. Sarah knew she was home when she saw the street light outside.


	12. Finally Over

They were home. Sarah couldn't believe what her brother had done. Once she felt her light head go back to normal she raced over to Toby, who was holding on to his bedside table.

"How- How did you-?" She asked

"I don't know. It just seemed like the right thing to say. I don't even know if wheat I said made sense" Toby confessed.

Sarah didn't care, she kissed him on the check and helped him into bed.

A few days later their dad came home.

"How was your stay?" He asked Sarah.

Sarah looked at Toby and they both laughed, "It was eventful"

"What did you two get up too?" Sarah's step mum asked Toby.

Toby looked at Sarah and nodded, "We did a lot. I mainly liked going to the park"

Sarah giggled and hugged everyone goodbye. She was going to miss Toby, but she knew he's be safe. She was grateful yet at the same time worried about her life going back to normal.


End file.
